Tokyo Ghoul RE: Breaking the Chains Spin Off (Christmas Dinner)
by Tracy Leung
Summary: Spin off Series for Tokyo Ghoul :RE Breaking the Chains. Tetsuya and Akira spend Christmas together after celebrating Christmas with the Quinx Squad. Tetsuya decides to cook Akira a Turkey Meal with disaster strikes as he sees her fragile side for the very first time.


"Merry Christmas, Akira" I nervously said as I slightly blushed holding out a christmas gift for Akira.

She widened her eyes in surprise as she saw new collar for Marie, her fuzzy cat who she loves. Leaning over she pressed her lips against mine, she slightly pulled away caressing my cheeks as she pressed her lips against my forehead.

"That was for the kiss on the forehead you gave me" She whispered.

This was the first christmas we spent together as a couple at her apartment, after a well party of a christmas dinner at the chateau located at the first ward. It was a while since we were able to spend some quality time with her being stuck with all the nutcracker investigations I were trying to solve. I decided to cook a good meal for her, when I was sick of my colleagues laughing at me for not being able to cook since I ate raw flesh of ghouls and humans.

I thought it was a great idea to surprise her with a good meal. Akira had just been together with me for about a few days, being her partner as well, she knew I can't eat human food unless I took dad's medicine. I asked her politely to use her kitchen.

Cooking for Akira was a terrible mistake, first I heavily cut your finger on her favourite utensil knife whilst I tried to chop carrots. Not that I cared, the wound on my finger would heal in a matter of seconds. Shrugging off the injury as if nothing happened. Next, I tried to prepare the christmas turkey, happily stuffing the turkey into the oven. I waited patiently for the turkey in the oven for 30 minutes, until the beeping sounds emitted from the oven timer warned me to retrieve the turkey. Being as forgetful I am, I dived into the oven dish with two hands to retrieve the burning hot tray,

"...shit" I yelped.

Exchanging the safety of my fingers for the safety of the turkey tossing the turkey dish onto the stovetop. I took a few deep breaths and remained calm.

She zoomed into the kitchen. "...Tetsya, what happened are you alright"

"Yeah" I replied grinning, sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

"So typical, Tetsuya" Akira scoured "You always do that when you try to hide something from me"

"Uh...Akira, what are you saying?" I nervously laughed, denying her advancements.

After that, neither of them had said anything to each other of that. He glanced over to Akira noticing that she had almost given up about your stupidity, hopefully she wouldn't notice the injuries on him. But a month ago they promised each other that there will be no secrets between the two.

"Do you think you can hide something like this from me?" She scoffed, with a sigh. "I'm your girlfriend"

Akira leaned forward slightly gasping my fragile hands with hers, stared at you in the most demanding expression.

"Ouch!" I winced. "Akira...that hurt"

She examined the fingers on my hand with a series of large blisters on my hands swelling with redness on the sides.

"This looks bad." She stated "I'm taking you to the hospital"

He glanced over to her. "What!? This late at night?"

"Surely!"

Akira forcefully pulled me over to the door but the sleeve as she took her car keys along the way passing my coat and scarf from the clothes hook at the entrance of her house.

I forcefully tugged her off winning as he opened the door "Look this is nothing...it will heal in a second. So I'll leave now"

"...Please" she begged, as tears started pooling at her eyes. "don't go"

They were together for a few months and Tetsuya had just seen a fragile side to her, she dug her face into his chest wrapping her arms around him. He was lightly Akira second and third partner while she served in the CCG force, her first partner Amon-san was killed. What made it worse was that I was unable to save him. Akira noticed my hands were already clenched tightly, baring all the responsibility of his death upon himself.

"I'm sorry Akira." I shook my head. "If you had a better partner this wouldn't have happened."

"It's okay" Akira said, her voice was muffled by the sound of his chest. "You're all I need-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I separated her embrace and I tightly pressed my lips against hers closing the door behind me. I spend the rest of the night sleeping over at Akira's apartment at her couch as I hugged Amber in my sleep.


End file.
